


you know what it is

by deanthomas (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But he doesn't care, F/M, Post Seelie queen scene, also slight angst but happy ending, like if the seelie court was 2 weeks after, post 2x13, they kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deanthomas
Summary: jace has returned from the seelie court with a heavy heart and needs to come cleanpost 2x13 with a spin on 2x14





	you know what it is

**Author's Note:**

> big ass warning: i havent written in years and this has only been checked by me,if you see a mistake tell me so future readers don't! thank you and enjoy!  
> so warning I don't go into the seelie court scene because personally it's trash and CC sucks, but I felt like what happened with Jacemaia makes it have an interesting twist ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jace fell face first onto the sofa in the loft, he could barely hear the sound of Clary's harsh footsteps as she rushed out of Magnus’ loft over the sound of his ears ringing from her scream over how confused she was and how it was his fault. He can't be blamed and he won't be blamed. He had told her that she had a good thing with Simon and he would step back, and in stepping back he has seen a life outside of Clary. He is no longer neglecting his siblings, in his post infatuation lifestyle he can truly appreciate the things such as his training hours and sparring sessions with Izzy, spending time with Max and letting him know the ins and outs of the institute and the downworlders who live in New York and he finds his nights out with Alec the greatest way to spend his time, too long his brother and parabatai had to be pushed to the side. Jace has found a huge appreciation for the walks his Alec, Magnus and himself take from the loft the men share on their way to his new favourite place.

The Hunters Moon.

Just thinking of the bar sends a nervous feeling in his gut and a slight fuzz in his head. The thought of Maia alone sends his head wheeling. Ever since their escapade two weeks ago out the back of The Hunters Moon their relationship has sent him reeling more so than any other ‘relationship’ he's ever had, and that includes his rollercoaster with Clary. Since that night it feels like he can't sleep until he gets that text from her that she is home safe with a following ‘you are ridiculous for making me text this’ but he smiles knowing that she still sends them every night without fail. 

He feels that pull towards her whenever he is sat with Magnus and Alec who are sag whispering in each other's ears over whilst him and Maia are making eyes at each other, her smirking as his eyes drop that little bit further as she leans a little too far over the tables while cleaning and her sliding a coaster with the time Bat takes over her shift that night or when she's closing up and they have full run of the bar. They swear to each other it's nothing real but it feels real when they are bare and dancing around, tipsy, at 3am to the songs she plays on the juke box. It feels real when he helps her put the stools on the table and she smacks him on the behind while she passes him and he retaliates by lifting her on the bar and brushing fast kisses ever her stomach while she squeals and twists until they get lost in each other for the second time that night. It feels real when she sends him photos of trash while she waits for her subway with a caption saying ‘hey look it's you’. It feels real when they're at hers and he's woken up to her kissing down his chest with a twinkle in her eyes before she stops and tells him it's his turn to grab a bagel from the stall outside her apartment block. 

But then when she chucks him out by his collar telling him to ‘jog on shadowhunter’ he snaps back to the reality that they are not a We. Although they both started this with the intention of fooling around he gets the clench in his chest when she's locked under Bats arm during a busy Friday night shift looking dead on her feet and he knows he can't be alone in feeling like this when her deep brown eyes dull whenever Izzy mentions Clary during their nights out and she suddenly needs to refill the ice machine to get away from the three shadowhunters and a powerful warlock. He wonders how many times he has to tell people he no longer has feeling for the red head before she grabs her arm out of his hand saying ‘It doesn't matter, we aren't together Jace’.

Now he's lying here, phone hanging heavy in his pocket with a text from Maia asking about the mission and if he will be coming over for breakfast before he has to go train at the institute. He turns over and pressing the phone to his chin, he could not sleep knowing the events of tonight. Having Clary kiss him will not bring him back to square one, he's a grown man and even though he knows they are not related when their lips touched he felt his stomach turn and a desire to push her away from him. How many nights did he dream of having Clary chose him but he is over it now, especially with her following him back to the loft yelling about how he ruined everything between her and Simon. Simon has never been a bad kid and to have him be forced to watch his biggest insecurity come to life in front of his eyes adds to the sinking feeling he has in his chest alongside knowing that when morning comes he will have to come clean to Maia or keep her in the dark about a Clary Issue. But here he is throwing his jacket over his shoulders marching out the door and towards Maria's apartment.

-

"I said come for breakfast, 4am isn't exactly prime breakfast time."  
Although one side of her hair was flattened from when her face was resting against her pillow and one eye squinting due to the lit hallway behind him blinding her slightly he felt the usual jump in his chest, Jace gave a small smile and pushed through the gap she had given him to come in.  
"Unless Maryse didn't teach you how to tell time that is.’ she said as she placed herself down on the couch, pulling a large pillow into her arms to rest her head on but her smirk holding strong 'even for you it's too late to get lucky."

Jace sat on his knees on the opposite side of the table, this whole way over he had this speech in his head so that hopefully by the end of it Maia would not regret tearing him up all those weeks ago. But all those thoughts flew out the window when her large eyes turned from kind to concerned and then to confused.

"Jace, what happened on the mission? You look sick?" She pulled herself off her seat lowly and crouched in front of jace, taking his larger hand in hers. Looking at the the delicate hand, he would really be risking a swift whack if he ever voiced that and have her prove how strong she really is. Having her face him not knowing how she will react. With every glance at her face he was beginning to regret ever agreeing to go on this mission with the redhead.

"Clary kissed me."

"Oh, that...happened." Jace watched her eyes shift back and forth as if what he said was an equation to be solved. He was stuck for words almost as if he was also hearing what he said for the first time. Almost as soon as her hands touched his they were ripped away, the heat from her naturally warm body gone and left him feel breathless and cold. Her hand immediately went to cradle her neck and run her fingers over the scar, something he knew she did in her most vulnerable of times, like when he saw her after her first transformation since they started whatever they started. 

 

"Well it's not like this is anything, I guess you can live how you want and kiss who you want." Maia faced him with the strong shoulders and hair that slowly was raising along her crown, had this conversation been different he would have been struck by her powerful beauty, how she was the only person, other than Izzy, to wear their strength alongside their beauty. You could look at Maia and be lost in her beauty and the pride she has with it but also know that there is no man alive that would make it out alive when facing her, whether that would be am intellectual argument or dodging a fierce right hook. In a way he might as well be the luckiest man on Earth, to have seen her in a stance of anger and still make it out alive to only laugh with her the next day. Maia stood up sharply and held the back of her tight curls in her hands, look of dispare crossed her face before being clouded with a cold front.

"Maia please I am going to need longer to expla-"

"No. I am not going to beg you to not fall in love with Clary Fairchild and have five shadowhunter children living on the fucking coast of Shadowhunter land. Obviously you don't know me if you think I'd stoop so low to compete against Clary, for a second time." As each word passed she took more steps away from him until she was watching him from behind her couch, her animalistic side out as if she was the predator looking at her prey.

He barely made a sound before she was making an exit towards the hallway,  
Jace lept up and with his longer legs he was on her heels before she had reached her door.

"Maia please, listen. I don't want any of that."

"Do you think that I like coming in second, that it's something I enjoy. To know that not only you but Clary went on this mission, or that I liked checking my phone nonstop for hours just to see if you text me after your mission to find out that the reason you could not spare a text back is because of Clary fucking Fairchild? Because if you think that I do then you were more stupid than I gave you credit for, Wayland." The dark eyed girl punctuated her words by pulling her door back whilst giving him the stare down of his lifetime. 

"Maia please just calm down."  
Okay Jace deserved that menacing step towards him, he knew she hated being told how to feel, it was definitely not her style.  
"I don't want any of that." He held her forearm and he is grateful she did not pull back, her eyes flit to the hand he was using to hold her arm with a look he is used to her giving him when they play cards and she is trying to work out his hand. She is smart, she is never not thinking.

"I'm begging you, Maia, you need to listen, Clary was told to kiss the one who she had feelings for and when she kissed Simon nothing happened, when Clary kissed me and it worked i knew it was wrong, but it worked" Maia moved to pull her arm back, and if it were another circumstance he would have freed her but he knew if she did that he would let go he would have never have had the chance to hold it again. 

"I felt nothing in that moment, Maia."

Her hair flew up as her head did. Her mouth went dry and slack but she still held her place, her short frame leaning against the wall. 

"I'm not sure what I ever felt for her. I don't know how many times I can say it. I was not in love with Clary. I am not in love with Clary. I will never be in love with Clary. And I never want to feel anything for her, no matter what she feels for me I just can't feel that way back. Maia I don't love you."

That slack in her jaw snapped shut and her spine stood higher.

"I'm not lying to you Maia. I don't love you. But that doesn't mean I don't want a chance to. It does not mean I will never love you. We need a chance to be what we want with each other. I just really like you Maia."

 

Maia could feel the cogs whiring in both their heads as she started to make sense of what the blond boy was saying. Hell, Jace and her have only started being nice to each other. She didn't love him either, but she couldn't deny he was right, seeing him in his stupid jacket after long shifts makes the ache in her feet seem long gone, and after meetings with Luke talking about the packs future his stupid dickhead floppy blonde hair lets her feel safe for a while. These days have made these dark times hopeful and worth living through.

Maia never asked for this world. A world when she was 14 she was forced out of a shop because the store manager thought she was there to steal. A world where she would be attacked by wolves and join a world she never thought even existed. But the life she lives isn't bad because she is more than happy surrounded by the people who she wants to be around. Luke, a man who taught a young wolf how to grow but also protect her long enough she can get joy back in her life. Bat, who would see his entire pack destroyed but would march on if he knew Maia was by his side, they only needed each other. Once apon a time she had Gretel, who used to be the one to show her that no matter what faced the pack she would still be there with a bottle of whiskey and a blanket to watch crappy MTV shows. 

She also chooses Jace, a man who she should hate with everything in her being but she doesn't. She just can't. She likes Jace. She likes the promise of Jace. That's where her life is right now. Jace is in her life. 

"Jace," Maia quietly closes the door behind her, knowing full well she will have to deal with the couple opposite her who will hang around tomorrow morning, having most likely woken up the second they could feel drama flowing through the apartment. With her back coming off the door she brings her hands to his face, revelling in how his breath hits her palm.  
"I, unfortunately, like you too Wayland. You are a massively cocky shit but it's true. But before I even think about letting you stay I think you need to promise me that whatever this...this thing is, you understand I'm not down for any guy I'm with kissing girls, especially Fairchild. Promise?"

Had Jace not spent the last half hour being scared out of his mind he would have been smirking at the jealousy shown, but he was vulnerable, she was vulnerable and they both needed that confirmation that no matter what happened their past is, a future without the other is off the cards. Plus they definitely needed some rest.

With a swoop he rested his forehead on hers and linked his pinky with hers.

"Promise."

Maia smiled and let her body sag a little, the early conversation taking its toll but also with the softness that has taken over her body.

"Come on shadowhunter, it's late and you look more awful than usually, I can't have you looking rough when my neighbours catch me kicking you out in about four hours."

With a quick smirk he let her lead the way to the room, knocking the lights out as she passes them. Who cares if he spent until midday when he got his second call from Izzy to come back to the institute to train before she has to come down there and kick his ass in front of Maia. And no one also cares that they left with another 'I like you.'

**Author's Note:**

> this got so ooc I truly can't tell if this is a fic for the show or turned into the book and it's 12am so im sorry for butchering my fave characters  
> ALSO 
> 
> I just don't see them saying I love you so my head cannon is that they just say 'like you' idk


End file.
